Les nerfs à fleur de peau
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Duo est très nerveux, il essaie d'en parler avec Quatre mais ils sont dérangés dans leur conversation.


_Marnie02 souhaitait une suite à Instant de paix, la voila. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle sera à son goût._

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Les nerfs à fleur de peau **

- Il me hait. Déclara avec amertume Duo à l'intention de Quatre.

Ce dernier le regarda avec surprise et un peu d'inquiétude.

- Mais non, voyons, tu te trompes, il ne te hait pas.

- Alors, comment tu explique son attitude envers moi ? Il m'ignore la plupart du temps alors qu'avec vous il est tout sucre et tout miel...

- Tu exagère un peu, il... Tenta de dire Quatre.

Mais Duo ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase.

- Et si par malheur il pose les yeux sur moi, il tente de m'agresser.

- Duo, ce n'est... Commença Quatre.

Il fut coupé à nouveau.

- Il m'a même mordu ! Tu te rends compte ? Il m'a mordu, moi !

- Duo, il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, c'est normal que ses hormones le travaillent. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre après l'opération.

- Ses hormones, mon oeil ! Je te dis qu'il me hait. Ce n'est pas une opération qui y changera quelque chose.

- Duo, il faut être patient, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, je suis persuadé qu'il va se calmer.

- Peut être, mais en attendant, c'est moi qui trinque, pas vous.

- Evite le.

- L'éviter ? Je veux bien moi, mais la maison n'est pas grande et il surgit toujours de là où je ne m'attendais pas à le voir. Je ne peux plus passer une porte sans me demander s'il n'est pas caché derrière. S'il ne va pas me sauter dessus.

- Enfin Duo, tu es de taille à te défendre...

- Tu crois ça ? Il est fort le bougre, il se débat, il bouge tellement que je n'arrive pas à le retenir.

- Essaie de le séduire.

- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Pas moyen. J'ai tout essayé. Les mots doux ? Il n'écoute même pas, ça le fait bailler. Les calins ? Il prend la fuite dès que je tends les bras. Les baisers ? Il n'en veut pas non plus. Les pappouilles ? Il se tortille pour m'échapper et il me chope la main.

Quatre ne savait plus que dire. Il était partagé entre l'envie de rire et la consternation. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Duo si remonté.

Heero entra dans la pièce à cet instant et Duo se ferma comme une huitre.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? Questionna Heero.

Quatre lui adressa un sourire.

- Duo me disait que...

A nouveau il fut coupé par son ami.

- C'est sans importance !

Heero haussa un sourcil.

- Sans importance ? Tu as l'air bien nerveux pourtant.

- On peut même dire qu'il a les nerfs à fleur de peau. Gloussa Quatre.

Duo le fusilla du regard.

- Quatre !

- Pardonne moi Duo, mais vraiment, c'est trop drôle.

- Ravi de voir que mes malheurs t'amusent. Grogna Duo en marchant vers la porte.

Il fit un éccart brusque pour éviter Heero et disparu à leur vue.

Les deux autres l'entendirent crier peu après.

- Non ! Pas encore ! Tu vas me laisser tranquille oui ?

Il se précipitèrent à son secours et le découvrirent aux prises avec un chaton déchaîné accroché à sa natte comme à une liane et pédalant avec fureur des pattes arrières contre le dos du natté qui ne parvenait pas à le saisir.

Heero décrocha le mini fauve de la chevelure malmenée et l'emporta vivement dans sa chambre. La porte claqua derrière lui.

Duo se laissa choir sur une chaise et leva un regard accablé vers Quatre.

- Tu me crois maintenant, quand je te dis qu'il me hait ?

- Duo, Chibi ne te hait pas, ce n'est qu'un chat. Déclara Quatre d'une voix douce.

Duo secoua la tête.

- S'il n'y avait que cela... ce ne serait pas important...

- Parce qu'il y a autre chose ?

- Oui. Heero ne s'occupe plus que de lui, de son ordi et des missions. Lorsqu'il rentre il va le rejoindre s'il n'est pas dans l'entrée à l'attendre.

- Je croyais que cela te faisait plaisir qu'Heero ressente de l'amour.

- Au début oui. Je me disais que c'était bon signe, mais à présent, Chibi n'est plus si petit pourtant Heero continue à lui parler comme s'il était encore bébé. Il le caresse sans cesse, ne regarde que lui... il lui permet même de dormir dans son lit.

- Sur son lit tu veux dire.

- Non, j'ai bien dit dans son lit. S'il fait froid Chibi dort sous les couvertures, il dort toujours tout contre lui.

- Si je comprends bien, tu es jaloux.

Duo soupira tristement.

- Oui. C'est ridicule pas vrai ? Etre jaloux d'un chat...

Ni lui ni Quatre n'entendirent les légers bruits que firent la porte de la chambre d'Heero en s'ouvrant et en se refermant.

OWARI ?


End file.
